Deadly Secrets have Killer Lies
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: Steve's finally adjusted to the 21st century. He's had a normal life for the past 4 years, aside from the battle in New York. His girlfriend Charlotte has been with him since the beginning. He thinks he's finally found the girl. Everything is perfect for the Captain, but Charlotte is harboring her own Deadly Secrets that could kill. First chapter's M rated. Chapters M rated later.
1. Decite

**The first Chapter is M rated. I have warned you now and when it get closer I have set up a Author's note warning right before you read it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

June 23, 2014

"Charlotte?" A voice called out. It was her long time boyfriend, Steve Rogers.

"I'm in the kitchen." Charlotte shouted out. She was cooking dinner for her and Steve. It was his favorite meal, rosemary chicken and chopped potatoes. A simple recipe that Steve told her he's mom used to make for him. She was almost done when she felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist. She jumped a little, forgetting who had just walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Steve said as he placed a kiss on her slightly exposed shoulder. Charlotte smiled, turning her head to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"No, it's fine. I just got lost in thought." Charlotte explained. Steve placed his head on top of Charlotte's shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Steve asked, picking up on the familiar scent of the rosemary chicken.

"Yes it is, and it's almost done. So if you can pull yourself away from me and set the table, I would very much like that." Charlotte teased him. She could feel Steve smile and plant a kiss on the side of her head.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He moved away from Charlotte and grabbed the plates and glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Once Charlotte announced that the food was done, she took the pan and placed the chicken on his plate and hers'. After that she pulled the potatoes out of the oven and served them up next to the chicken.

"Dinner's ready." She shouted out. She turned around to place the pan in the sink and to clean up her mess from cooking. Once she was done she turned around and was stunned to see what Steve was holding. He was dressed in a nice clean light blue button down shirt and a pair of clean black slacks. He was holding a bouquet of red roses that had no thorns in one hand that was in front of him and the other hand was behind his back, concealing whatever he was holding.

She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and placed it down on the counter behind her.

"Steve…. What's all this?" Charlotte smiled at him. Steve smiled a toothy grin smile at her. He thought she was perfect. She was sweet and caring, loving and kind, strong and courageous, everything that he was looking for. They have been dating for a little over two years and Steve thought he had finally found the right partner.

"Just something that I have thought about for the last few days. Come here, sit down." Steve said motioning for her to take a seat at the table. Charlotte sat down in the chair as was told. Steve handed her the roses. She took them and held the up to her nose to smell them.

"They smell wonderful Steve, but really why are you doing this? I thought we could just eat dinner like every other night." Charlotte said still slightly confused by everything that Steve was doing.

"Well then, we can and then I'll ask later." Steve said, giving her a sly smirk. Charlotte was about to protest but chose against the idea when she knew she probably wasn't going to win the war.

"Fine." She said with a slight smile, failing to notice that Steve slipped the object, from his other hand, into his front pocket.

The meal passed by quietly but comfortable. Steve was getting more visibly nervous as the minutes ticked by. Charlotte still had the nagging thought in the back of her head.

'What was Steve up to?' The thought kept running through her head. It had been so long since she had felt this way. The last relationship she was in didn't end well. She had ended up with a few scaring on her face, a few more on her arms and back, as well as a broken leg. It's not that she was in an abusive relationship, it was that they fought so much the only thing was she knew how to hide the wounds on somebody's body, but never her own.

She was so kept up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the voice of Steve calling out for her.

"Charlotte, are you still with me?" Steve said waving his hand in front of her face. Charlotte shook her head.

"Yes sorry, I just dazed out again." Charlotte said giving Steve a bashful smile. Steve's worried look turned into a silly smile. He had lately realized that she had the bad habit of dazing out in the middle of things.

"Are you done?" She pointed to his plate. Steve shook his head, as to wake him up from his thoughts and looked down to where she was pointing.

"Yeah." She started to get up from her seat but Steve had already taken her plate and placed them in the sink before she could say anything. He turned around and took Charlotte's hand. He led her to the living room which was lit up by five white candles and two red candles.

"Steve, what's all this for?" Charlotte said as she was led to sit down on the couch. Steve sat next to her, thankful that it was dark enough so she couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Charlotte, I've known you for two years yet it seems like a lifetime," That was an understatement. "You know that I love you more than anything. I love the way you smile and the way your eyes lit up when you laugh. Your smile lightens up the room in seconds. Your laughter is like music to me and you're a beautiful dancer, you have an amazing voice, you're the best horseback rider that I've ever met. I love how you are kind and caring for others you've just met. You put other people's' care before your own. I love how you blow up over the smallest things that you later laugh about. I love the way you make me smile or laugh when I don't' want to. I love how you smile when you dance or sing. I love the little things that you do in the everyday life that you live with me. I know that I would've been lost if I hadn't bumped into you that rainy day in the cafe. You were wearing a brown and white plaid button up shirt with skinny jeans and black riding boots. I remember you telling me that you were heading off to the stables, even in the rain. I remember thinking that, after I accidentally spilled my coffee on your shirt, you were the most beautiful women that I had ever seen. You had your hair pulled back into a low ponytail and were carrying your riding helmet in your bag. I fell in love with you right there and then, and I've loved you ever since. You've helped me in more ways than you could possible imagine. And I couldn't possible think of anyone else to spend the rest of my life with, because I finally found the right partner and she's sitting right in front of me. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Steve finally said. She looked at him with a huge watery smile.

He was on the floor, on one knee, holding a black velvet box and slowly opening it up to reveal a beautiful stunning antique diamond ring. One diamond sat on the simple band while on both sides, two smaller diamonds sat next to it. But the band work was what made it so different. The band had intricate designs on it. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I…." Charlotte was left completely speechless. Happy tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Steve searched her face, looking for any clues that would assure him that she would say yes.

"I don't know what to say…" Charlotte said once more trying to convey her feelings for the man in front of her.

"A simple yes would be nice." Steve said, slightly causing him to laugh nervously. Charlotte furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Yes…. Yes I'll marry you. I could never say no," Charlotte said nodding her head. Steve took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to Charlotte's ring finger. Charlotte placed her right hand on the side of his face and gave him a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up twirled a little, minding the table and the candles. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He placed her down on the couch, still holding the kiss. The kiss had quickly heated up but they did nothing to slow it down.

They continued to kiss each other. Steve finally broke away from her mouth and slowly started to place hot open mouth kiss along her neck. Charlotte's eyes were closed with pleasure as she let out a low loud moan. Steve looked up at her face but never pulled away from her intoxicating tastes of her skin. Her hands were entangled with his hair. She let out another breathy moan as he sucked her plus point.

"Steve…. I think we…..should take this….. upstairs." She said in a panted voice. His eyes, once she saw them, were glazed over with lust and love. He never said a word, just nodded his head and carried her to their room.

* * *

**(A/N) This is the M rated section. If you don't want to read it please skip to the bottom line. Thank you.**

* * *

He kicked the door close behind him and ignored to turn the light on. The light from the moon and street lights were enough. In the dim light he could make out the soft smile that Charlotte had on her face.

"I love you so much Charlotte." Steve said with the loving tone that made Charlotte's heart melt.

"I love you too Steve, very much." She said before pulling him down for another hot kiss. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him on top of her. She pressed her soft lips against his which led to an open mouth kisses, without the tongue. Steve put both of his hands on either side of head, to avoid crushing her with his massive weight. He pulled his knees up to her waist to straddle her. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them slightly above her head, the kiss never broke. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Her eyes were closed as she let her senses take over.

With one hand holding her wrists, he took his left hand and slowly started to drawl lazy patterns on the slightly exposed skin near her waist. Charlotte wiggled underneath her lover's hot kisses. Steve broke away from her mouth and left a trail of hot, wet, open mouth kisses against her skin. He trailed from her cheek to her neck, from her neck to her shoulder, and then placed the last kiss right on top of her breast. He pulled away and glanced down at his beloved. He saw that her eyes were still closed and her breathing was shaky. Steve smiled at the state he had left fiancé in. He lowered himself so that his lips were just brushing up against Charlotte's ear, and in a low, husky, lustful, whispering voice he spoke.

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now." Steve said. He still had a little bit of sanity left in him. He wanted to ask her. He had been raised and taught that sex should wait till you are married but he was no longer in the 1940's.

Charlotte couldn't utter a word. So she nodded her head. She still felt his left hand on her waist. He didn't realize that his finger tips were so close to touching her ass. His kisses drove her insane, and she loved every minute, ever second.

Steve released her hands from their shackles. Charlotte sat up, nearly sending Steve backwards, and let her hands go to work with his shirt. Steven placed his hands on her waist, fighting the urge to just rip off her clothes and kiss her senseless. Charlotte placed a light kiss on his cheek which soon turned to his mouth once more. Her heads were still working on the stubborn buttons of his shirt. She was about half way done was she let out frustrated sigh and chose to just yank open the shirt, which sent the buttons to scatter the floor. He had a white undershirt on underneath, which was quickly taken care of. Steve wasn't much better with her clothes. The shirt she had on was quickly discarded and laid on the wooden floor. They still held the kiss as Steve was gentle pushed around so that his back would face the bed. Charlotte pushed her fiancé back onto the bed and then slowly crawled on top of him, teasing him as she dragged her fingers over his harden member. Steve let out a stifled moan. Charlotte smiled up at Steve as she slowly placed soft, hot kisses from his ear to his heart. His hands were lying on the back of her waist, squeezing her hips to prevent the urge of just taking her right then and there. He wanted this to last.

She straddled his waist, placing her hot, wet core right on top of his harden covered member.

"Char…" Steve moaned out. His hands were slowly traveling up her back and to her shoulders. Steve could feel her plump, firm breast tease him through the fabric that she wore. Charlotte gave his heart one more kiss before sitting up straight. Her hands were placed on his stomach. Her head slowly rolled up as her eyes never left Steve's lustful blue eyes. Both of their eyes were burning with passion and unspoken words.

Steve sat up, tucking his legs underneath him. Both of them were on their knees looking at each other right in the eyes. No words were spoken and Charlotte leaned in to kiss Steve, her hands rested on his shoulders while Steve strained his hands from doing anything rash. Charlotte's hands slipped from his shoulders to his waist, inching closer and closer to his belt buckle. Steve groaned against her lips. Her hands slipped down to work on his belt buckle. He grabbed her wrists and gentle pushed them aside and undid the belt buckle. Charlotte helped him take off his pants and underwear and threw them aside. She bit down on her lip, trying to force herself to slow down the urge that was growing in her core. Steve let his hands rub her forearms as to assure her it was ok.

She leaned down to place a light, teasing kiss on the tip of his member. Steve eye's rolled in the back of his head. He's hands grabbed the sheets, letting out a breathy moan. Charlotte had a sly smile on her face after hearing him breathe. She gave his member another light kiss before taking him fully in her mouth. Steve was in pure ecstasy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had never felt anything like this ever before.

Charlotte's mouth wrapped around his cock was close enough to send him off the edge. His fists tightened around the bed sheets. Charlotte slowly started to pump up and down, dragging her tongue from the base to the tip. She loved teasing Steve, seeing him in pleasured pain. She continued her work with his cock, slowly sucking him in a teasing manner. Steve was fighting every urge in his body, from taking her head and holding her down around his throbbing cock. Charlotte placed her hands on his hips to prevent him from jerking his cock further in her mouth.

"Oh God Char….." Steve moaned out in pleasure. She sucked him for a few more minutes before pulling away completely. He whimpered at the lost of her mouth, but got all wide eye when he saw what she pulled away to do. She stood up slowly inching off her knee length shorts and underwear as well as unhooking her bra.

Charlotte then pulled her hair into a high ponytail, knowing full well that if it was down her hair would get in the way. She was fully naked in front of Steve, letting him take her all in from head to toe. Charlotte soon had a wicked smile gracing her lips. She slowly walked over to Steve setting one bent knee right in between his legs while still placing weight on the other. Steve's hands found their way to her hip, just lightly brushing up against the skin of her ass. She gave a kiss which soon turned into a heated naked make-out.

She lay on top of him, with her wet core resting right on top throbbing cock. He nibbled on her lower lip asking for permission. She gladly granted him access to her mouth. Their tongues fought with each other, greatly exploring each other's mouth. They broke away to catch their breath. Lustful looks plagued both of their eyes.

Charlotte started rocking back and forth, watching Steve bit down on his lower lip in pleasure. She rocked back and forth faster with each minute. Her hands locked in with his as she leaned over him and gave him one more kiss, before she finally gave in to her growing need.

She placed herself right above his member and slowly lowered herself on his heated throbbing member. Steve could barely contain himself. She set a teasing pace watching Steve in ecstasy. Steve jerked his hips upward. She tutted at him and shook her head.

"Don't even try." She warned him with a wicked smile on her lips. She continued to tease him for another five minutes, slowly sliding up and down his shaft. She was teasing him to the edge but backed off every time. It drove Steve insane. He felt like he was in heaven, She was so warm and wet around him. He felt her walls close around his length. He needs her more than ever and his impatience soon got the better of him.

It wasn't hard for Steve to flip them over and set the pace faster. He pumped in and out faster and faster. Charlotte could barely hold in the pleasurably moan. He was hitting her over and over in the spot that rendered her weak. She felt his length stretch her walls, pulling in and out, over and over again. She felt completely weak in his hold.

"God Steve…fuck." Charlotte mumbled out into the pillow, barely being able to speak at all. Charlotte bit down on her lip to prevent her from hissing. She didn't know if she could hold it in anymore. She felt it build inside of her as he pumped in and out of her core.

Steve felt like had was finally home, every time he pushed in, and was ripped away every time he pulled out. He labored every breath with the intake of her scent, a mixture of vanilla and faint honeysuckles. He leaned over her, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist and weaved her hands through his soft dirty blonde hair. She felt every thrust and every breath from her lover. She was close to release we he kissed her full on the mouth. They swallowed each other breathy moan. They were lost in each others mouth and body. Neither of them wanted to let go of the dream that they had created. Steve gave his last bit of strength all to his pleasure. Soon he and Charlotte were over the edge and cumming in each other.

Steve pulled his face away from her neck and looked her in the eye. His hot breath tickled her face. He gave her one more kiss before pulling out and falling down next to her. They turned to face each, both with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Charlotte more than you could even imagine." Steve said with a huge smile on his face as he pulled her closer to him and gentle kissed her forehead.

"And I love you Steven Rogers." Charlotte said with a light smirk on her face.

* * *

It was near midnight, Steve was passed out and Charlotte was happily wrapped in his arms. A cell phone buzzed on the night stand. Charlotte woke up right away by the first buzz and grabbed the cell by the second.

"Hello?" Charlotte asked.

"Является ли цель в безопасности?" (Is the target secure?) A voice asked in Russian. Charlotte was wide awake now.

"Да, сэр." (Yes sir.)Charlotte said quickly and quietly.

"Хорошо, помните, не упускать из виду нашей цели." (Good, remember don't lose sight of our goal.) The voice was gruff and harsh but Charlotte felt right at home with the voice.

"Встретимся в кафе завтра. Же время. Немного поспать." (Meet me at the cafe tomorrow. Same time. Get some sleep.) The voice was disconnected soon after. Charlotte closed the cell phone and looked down at the engagement ring on her third finger. She didn't know if she could keep her promise to her sister or if she could finish the job. This Op was supposed to be her last but it was soon becoming her undoing. She wasn't supposed to fall in love; she wasn't supposed to feel anything. She was only supposed to come in do the Op, get out and get on with life.

She was in a web of lies, secrets, and deceit. Charlotte was so deep in thought she didn't feel the bed covers shuffle.

"Char?" A sleepy, husky voice called out for her. Charlotte shook her head, ever so slightly.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked slightly sitting up. "Who was that?" He asked, moving closer to the backside of his fiancé. Soon she got enough courage to speak.

"Huh. I'm fine. It was just an old friend." Charlotte said over her shoulder. She couldn't let Steve see her like this.

"Go back to sleep Steve. I'll still be here in the morning." She teased him lightly. He smiled at her and gave her a light airy kiss. Once he had turned over, Charlotte placed the cell back in the draw and crawled back into bed, back into her lovers' arms, back into her web of lies and secrets.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. A Secret's Tango

**So for those people who are reading this. I hope you will like this chapter. It's more about Charlotte but don't worry I'll soon write a chapter that's more about Steve and/or Steve and Charlotte's relationship.**

**Disclaimer on all the Avenger Characters.**

* * *

June 24, 2014

Morning had rolled around and Steve was the first one to wake up. He vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. He thought he had heard Charlotte talk in Russian but shook the thought off. He looked over to his sleeping fiancé. Her back was towards the window and her right hand was in front of her face. Steve couldn't help but smile. All of he's worries were nothing but a doubt that he told himself, but he need to trust her like he always had.

Steve got up out of bed, carefully making sure that he didn't disturb Charlotte, and started his daily morning routine. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He got in and quickly washed his hair and his body. Once he was done he wrapped his towel around his waist and got out to shave his face.

Back in the bedroom, Charlotte woke up to the familiar sound of the shower turning off and Steve shaving cream. She smiled at the sounds, very familiar with the morning air around her. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost 8.

"Good." She muttered out. She didn't need to get to work till nine Charlotte rested her head back down on the pillow, letting out a light sigh. The morning would be slow for her and she knew it. She had to get Steve away from the house, at least till three.

Charlotte rolled over on her side when she heard the sound of the bathroom door open and shut. She had a soft smile on her face and she felt Steve place a light kiss on her head.

"Morning darling." Steve said. He knew that she was awake she could never sleep in past eight, no matter how hard she tried.

Charlotte looked at him with a glimmer of joy shining in her eyes.

"Morning Sir." She teased him. Steve let out a light chuckle. Charlotte slowly got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a one shoulder white and teal splatter shirt. She placed them on the top of the dresser and then grabbed her underwear and bra. Once her clothes were gathered she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the shower on and slipped in, to wash away the events of last night.

She created a mental list in her head of the things she needed to do during the day. Her main priority was to get Steve out of the house till mid-afternoon.

"Hey Steve, what are you doing today?" Charlotte called out from the bathroom.

"Not much. I've got to help Tony and Pepper with something and then Fury has me running to do something, I won't find out until I see him. I probably won't be back till late tonight." Steve's voice carried through the door and to Charlotte's ears.

"What time are you planning on leaving?" She asked him as she got out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. Charlotte reached out to wipe the fog off the mirror. She turned around to grab the other towel and wrap it around her hair to let it dry.

After she was done brushing her teeth and finished dressing, she unraveled her hair from its confinement and started to blow dry it. Her curly hair fell just past her breast. She was putting it in a half French braid when Steve walked in.

"I'll probably be leaving around the same time that you do. I don't feel like staying in till eleven today." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlotte smiled at the mirror. She placed her hands on top of his once she was done doing her hair.

"Great, we can spend the morning together before I have to go to work." Charlotte said as she turned her head to met his face and giving him a light kiss. She turned around in his arms and wrapped his hands around his neck. She gave him another light kiss; quickly it turned into a searing passionate kiss.

Steve grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to the sink counter and placed her down. His hands traveled down below her waist and landed on her legs. Charlotte's hands were in his hair and on holding his neck. They continued to lip lock for a few more minutes until Charlotte pulled herself away from Steve.

"We need to stop, before we get carried away again." Charlotte placed a hand on his chest. Steve had a bashful smile on his face as he put some space between him and his fiancé. Charlotte hopped off the counter and turned to leave the bathroom.

Charlotte quickly walked downstairs and started a pot of coffee for her and Steve. She tried to put the thoughts out of her head from what had just happened. Morning breakfast we quiet but quick, not much was said at the table but enough to make it comfortable.

It was about nine fifteen when he left the house. She made sure that he wouldn't be home at noon. Charlotte watched him ride off on his vintage motorcycle. She smiled and waved goodbye before dropping her smile and quickly shutting the door behind her.

Charlotte walked up to their room, opened the closet door and dislodging a wooden wall board. Inside the open crack was s silver briefcase with a finger scanner. She pulled it out and placed the briefcase on the bed and put her forefinger on the scanner. Once she was granted access she pulled out her beloved 9mm caliber semi-automatic handgun. She checked her gun's clip. It was still full. Charlotte placed the gun on the bed and closed the briefcase up and placed it back in the cracked wall, sealing it up after she was done.

She grabbed the gun off the bed and put in her purse so she wouldn't forget. Charlotte looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine twenty. She grabbed her dance bag off the chair in the living room as well as her purse and then headed out the door.

Everything was in place. Steve was out of the house, the house was set and she was off to work.

Charlotte locked the door as she left and slipped the spare key in the side mailbox. She walked to the dance studio, smiling and waving at anyone she knew. It was nine thirty when she got to the studio. Her first class started in fifteen minutes.

She changed out of her street clothes and into her dance wear. She was putting on her shoes when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw her dance troupe walk in, still talking to each other.

"Go ahead and change, met me back here in ten minutes." She said with a smile on her face. The troupe nodded their heads and walked out to go to the locker rooms. Charlotte turned around and turned on the CD player. She placed the CD, Moulin Rouge, in to the player and skipped to track six, El tango de Roxanne. She let it play as she imagined a partner dancing with her.

Charlotte failed to hear the studio door open and shut behind her as she continued to dance solo. A man with black hair and tan skin walked in and saw Charlotte dancing. The man couldn't help but dance with her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and buried his head in her neck. Charlotte gasped feeling the intruder's hands.

The black-haired man let his hands travel down Charlotte's arms and grab her hands. Quickly both hands we raised above her head and he forced her to turn around, coming face to face with the mystery man.

"Antonio," She said with a slight Spanish accent. "What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked in a weak voice.

They continued to dance to the music. They fell in sync with the melody. With one quick wide turning box step, he finally answered her.

"I came to see how you were doing? So how is Russia's Fire Flower doing?" Charlotte smiled at the fond nickname. She twirled under his arm as he swung her around and then pulled her back close to him, holding the perfect posture. Three steps to the back and side, a few half leg kicks in and out of the leg and turns later, she spoke again.

"I already told him that the target is secure." Charlotte said, giving a little huff. He should know that he could trust her. She crouched down as his hands traveled up her arms. She had her left leg bent and her right leg extended and pointed. Slowly she came up; head turned to meet his eyes. Charlotte placed one hand on his left check and the other on top of his hand that was placed at her waist. His left hand was holding her elbow, as he led them on the left leg.

"He knows that. I just wanted to see if you were ok. I haven't heard from you in over a month." Charlotte did a quick turn in his arms, thus returning to proper position. She had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Things haven't changed much. He finally asked me." Charlotte said. Antonio turned his head to look at her left on his shoulder. The music slowed down. The dancing pair slowly broke away from each other. Charlotte turned to face the mirror wall. Antonio stood there, slightly in anger, behind her.

"Congrats." Antonio said in a bitterly dead voice. The tone sent a cold chill to Charlotte's spine. She knew that it was hard from him. It was never easy for both of them. She felt something snap in her. She didn't know what it was, but a wave of new flared angry bitterness flooded her system. He knew that it was her job but she was still a person who could feel.

"I had no choice Antonio, you know that. I have to finish what I started." Charlotte spoke. The words hung in the air once they had left her lips. The room was deathly quiet afterwards, with the exception of the music still playing. She saw Antonio walk up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. Charlotte rolled her head around before spinning out of his closed grasp. But before she could get far, Antonio's hand grabbed her wrist and twirled her into him.

"Don't forget what I told you before you left. I'll always wait for you. Don't you ever forget it, but what they are asking of you is too much. You should have said no." Antonio said with a flared fire of rage burning inside of him. Charlotte narrowed her eyes as they circled around each other. Her wrists were still in Antonio's grasp.

"You know better than that Antonio. You can never go up against them, least of all disobey your orders to follow through and to do whatever is necessary to complete it." Charlotte flared at him. She broke the hand bond between them. She took a step backwards and had Antonio follow her every step. Two more steps she stopped and placed one hand around his head and his hand grabbed her by the waist.

"At this rate I wouldn't care if they killed me. You maybe their best, but you are still mine. You will always be mine." The words left his mouth as the music started to get louder by every measure and became more dramatic. His hands were on her shoulder as the end came near and shoved her to the ground as though he had pushed her in disgust. The last few measures were still playing as he helped her up; she spoke in a low tone.

"I am nobody's. Why should I be yours?" Charlotte said with a straight face. Antonio smirked at her,

"Because you love me." Antonio whispered in her ear. Charlotte kept a straight face on as he spoke.

When they broke away she realized her troupe was standing outside the studio, not sure if they should come in or not. She glanced at Antonio before motioning for the troupe to come in. As they did, Antonio slipped a piece of paper into Charlotte's hands. She quickly tucked it into the waist band of her skirt and turned her attention back to reality.

"I'll speak to you later." He said to her, in his native accent. As the troupe set up, Antonio slipped out of the studio as quietly as he came in. She started to instruct the troupe in what they were going to be doing for the next two hours.

The minutes seemed to pass by all too slowly for Charlotte's liking. His words kept ringing in the back of her head. It was all she could think about.

"Because you love me."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Damage

**So for those people who are reading this. I hope you will like this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**doolf4eva- Thank you so much for your review. I'm trying to keep people on their toes. I hope you like to surprise I have at the end.**

**Disclaimer on all the Avenger Characters.**

* * *

June 24, 2014

Charlotte's morning classes had come and gone rather quickly. Lunch soon rolled around and Charlotte took her break to grabbed lunch at a nearby café. She walked to the locker rooms and changed back into her street clothes. She looked down at her cell and realized it was almost twelve. She needed to hurry over to the café before it was too late.

"I'll be back soon, Tracey. If anyone comes early just tell them to get ready and I'll be back soon." Charlotte said as she smiled as she left the studio. She walked down the street and turned the corner. Spotting the café at the corner she walked in ad ordered a sandwich and a coffee. When her food was done she took the sandwich and coffee and sat down at a table near the window.

She quietly ate her sandwich while waiting. Directly at twelve the informant came in. He looked around and his eyes landed on Charlotte. She smiled at him and motioned him to come over.

"It's great to see you again." Charlotte said with a plastered smile on her face for appearance. The informant nodded his head.

"Same here Flower." The man smiled at her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"How have things been lately?" He asks. He sits across from Charlotte as she eats her sandwich.

"Things are good. I'm engaged now. I'm such a lucky girl. He's such a sweetheart. He would do anything for me." Charlotte said in the most loving way she could muster. The man lightly chuckled.

"Sounds like he's under your spell, Ogień (Fire). Congrats on your engagement Flower. You sound really happy. I'm happy for the both of you. Now you two will be closer than ever." The man said with a wicked smile on his face. Charlotte nodded her head in approval.

"That I will be, I'll be able to call myself someone's wife." Charlotte took a sip of her coffee before asking her informant a cryptic message.

"How goes the clean up?" She asks with a sickly sweet smile. He nods his head as to think about how to answer the question.

"It is going well; we are working on cleaning up as we speak. The crew is over at the home site erasing all traces of the damage that others left there." The man leaned back as to signally ask if Steve was out of the house. She nodded her head, fully aware of what he was doing.

"That's great to hear. You're almost done with the cleaning and I'll be done with my job, and then I'll be heading home." Charlotte moved forward closer to the table to crumble up the sandwich paper. She moved back and once again started to talk to the man. They continued to talk as if they were old friends catching up with each other. But every sentence, every emotion, and every movement help some cryptic story within it. The minutes ticked by slowly. Charlotte was back to her old ways, secretive, silent, and cold. It was because of the way she was taught.

"Well it seems that our time has to be cut short. I must get back to work. My next class starts soon." Charlotte said as she slowly stood up, glancing over at the clock that hung across the room on the wall. The man nodded his head fully understanding why she needed to leave.

"I hope to see you again, sometime soon." The man stood up and left as Charlotte threw away her coffee. She headed out the door not seeing the informant anywhere in sight. As she walked back to the studio her cell phone started to go off. She dug in her pocket and grabbed her phone. She looked at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked through the door of the dance studio. She waved at Tracey as she entered the building.

"Charlotte?" A gruff voice panted out.

"Who's this?" Her face was etched with worry and confusion.

"It's Steve honey. I need you to come home now." Charlotte's eyes went wide as saucers. What was Steve doing at home? He wasn't supposed to be back till later in the evening.

"Babe what's wrong?" Charlotte's worry only continued to grow, but not for the reason most people would think.

"Some people broke into our house. I need you to come home to talk with the police." Charlotte tried to think of a reason to avoid the police, not that there was anything out for her she just didn't want to run into them.

"The robbers got away and they took a few things with them. Most of the things that are missing are pictures but they went through some other things. I just need you to come home now. Ok?" Steve was in a slightly panicky voice. Nothing that he had told her had helped to calm her nerves.

"I'll be right over Steve just give me a second to find someone to cover class for me." She said as she picked up her bags again and walked the front desk.

"Ok, I'll see you soon sweetheart." Charlotte rolled her eyes. She wasn't particular fond of the nickname but she held her tongue for the sake of her Op. She closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Hey Trace, I need you to call Nina and have her come in early today. I just got a call from my fiancé and our house got robbed." Tracey nodded her head as she grabbed the phone on the desk and started to dial Nina's number.

"Oh by the way, Congrats on your engagement." Tracey said flashing a smile at her.

"Thanks." Charlotte said as she walked out the door and back onto the streets of Brooklyn. She quickly walked home and saw two police cars and some New Yorker's around looking in.

"Steve!" She shouted as soon as she got closer. His head snapped over to the voice, quickly spotting Charlotte in the small crowd of people. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Char, thank god you're here." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened? How did they get in?" Charlotte asked in a concerned voice. They stood in the midst of all the people running in and out of their house.

"I don't know what happened. I came home because I forgot my key card for Stark Tower and found them ripping though our house. I called the police after I chased them away. I haven't been able to tell what they taken." Steve told her.

"Have you talked with the police?" Charlotte asks, looking up but as she looked around she realized that they weren't with police they were with some other kind of security detail.

"If this is the police? Steve do you know who they are?" Charlotte asked becoming more concerned by the minute. The police she could handle but some other government service branch would be a little trickier.

"Char I think we may have been targeted. Look I just need you to walk through the house with me and a colleague to see what they've taken. Most of the visible stuff that they've taken is pictures but we don't know why." Steve slipped his arm around her shoulder as they walk up the steps, leading to their house.

Once they were inside of the house, Charlotte could finally see what kind of number they did to the Brownstone house.

"Oh my God…" Charlotte spoke softly, placing a hand over her mouth. She realized that most of the important things were gone. A lot of pictures were taken or burned in a trash can; the cabinet draws were wide open with the paper in disarray. She saw the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom and all, ripped up and torn apart.

Charlotte slowly walked through each room taking in what had been taken and what was left. Most of the important stuff was taken. Pictures, Passport, laptop, her paper trail, anything that would lead somebody to think she was a real person.

"They took practically everything Steve." She mumbled out quietly. She looked broken and said but truthfully she was happy that the Ghosting had got most of what they need to get rid of. The Ghosting team was the one they called when they needed someone to disappear. They were very good at their job.

"Why do they think we were targeted?" She asks turning to Steve. Steve's face fell just a little. He had wanted to avoid telling his fiancé why they had thought that but she had asked the question and he was never one to lie.

"Well when I came home and found them, I was able to tackle one of the robbers. He didn't' speak any English, he spoke Russian I think. I just had a bad feeling about it so I called in team to help figure out who they are. The one I tackled is in custody." Charlotte nodded her head. While she had a cool, broken looking face on, underneath she was raging mad. Once she got her hands on this new recruit Ghoster, she was going to kill him.

"I can't believe how much damage they made. This will take forever to recover and redo this house." She let out a little, frustrated huff before collapsing on the chair, she was closets to.

"Hey don't worry about this. The team will help out with the cleaning and repairing." Steve said in a gentle voice, wrapping his arms around her small figure. Charlotte rested her head against his shoulder. At this point she was slightly worried with what they would find. She knew Steve worked for the government, so they would have the tools to look around better than the naked eye but she was more worried with having to keep her secret from not only him but everyone else that was snooping through her house.

Three hours had gone by before most of the agents had left their house. Only a few remained. A red-head with blonde tips, a man in his late thirties probably, a bald African-American man with glasses and a brunette haired women standing in uniform.

The man in his thirties and the bald man, along with the brunette haired women were all talking to each other while the red-head with blonde tips were talking with Steve.

Charlotte was sitting on the doorsteps watching the people interact with each other. She noticed the group of three was arguing about something and the red-head with trying and failing miserably, to flirt with Steve. Steve was oblivious to her failing attempts. As for Charlotte, she should have felt nothing but she was feeling anger and jealousy rise within her. She didn't know why. Charlotte slowly got up off the doorsteps and walked over to Steve.

"How's everything going Steve?" Charlotte asked, carefully watching the red-head's face for any sign of reaction.

"It's fine Char. There are just a few things to go over with tomorrow at the office. Charlotte this is my friend Lisa, she works as an analyst with me. Lisa this is Charlotte my-." Steve's words were cut off by Lisa's eager, annoyed voice.

"Girlfriend. I've heard so much about you. You're a lot pretty then I thought you were." Lisa said in a nasally voice, that drove Charlotte insane.

"Actually I'm his fiancé now. We got engaged last night." Charlotte said as she carefully placed her left hand on top of Steve's chest. Lisa glared daggers at Charlotte and her ring. Charlotte just put on her best smile. She knew that this Lisa girl was no threat to her and Steve.

"Congrats." Lisa said, gritting each syllable through her teeth. Lisa then made an excuse to leave the couple.

The man in his thirties, whom she later found out, was named Phil, walked up to Steve and her. Steve still had his arm wrapped protectively around Charlotte.

"Since we're still not sure who these people are, we're assigning you both with Security detail. Agent Romanoff with will be here shortly to pick you up the two of you and bring you to the safe house." Steve nodded his head to Agent Coulson.

"Thank you Agent Coulson." Steve and Charlotte turned around to head inside their brownstone when they heard the sound of a car pulling up to the curb. Agent Coulson looked back and forth from the car to the couple on the stairs.

"Ms. Tesla, this is Agent Romanoff. She'll be the head of the security detail. If you have any problems or questions, you can ask her or any other Agent." Charlotte looked at the SUV and saw a familiar red-head get out of the car. Steve and Charlotte slowly walked down the doorsteps.

"Agent Romanoff this is Ms. Tesla, Captain Roger's fiancée." Agent Romanoff peered from behind her sunglasses. Her body tensed when she saw how close Charlotte was with the Captain. Agent Romanoff narrowed her eyes at Charlotte but nodded her head and shook her hand. Unknowing to the men, Agent Romanoff had squeezed Charlotte's hand all too tightly. Charlotte didn't even wince; she knew it was a Russian's way of greeting each other. Both women held onto the plastered smiles on their faces. Agent Coulson excused himself from the small group to get back to base.

"Well we should pack what we have. Agent Romanoff with drive us to the safe house afterwards." Steve said as he led Charlotte and Natasha inside.

"Pack only what you need." Natasha stated as she waited by the door. Steve and Charlotte went upstairs and pack all that they had and all that they could.

A few minutes later Charlotte was done packing and headed down stairs. She came face to face with the Russian.

"Have my eyes deceived me or is this who I really think it is?" Charlotte said in a light, sarcastic tone. Natasha's eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Romanoff asked in a deadly voice.

"You are taking me and my fiancé to a safe house. I am planning on marrying the man I love. The man who is the love of my life." Charlotte had a wicked innocent smile. A smile that could fool a blind man.

"If you dare hurt him in any way I'll-." Natasha was silence when she saw a smirk grown on Charlotte's face.

"You'll what? Hurt me, Kill me, make my life a living hell? You made the same threats back in '02. They didn't work out." Charlotte said quietly, as she was playing nicely. Natasha glared at the brunette.

"I'll just tell him the truth." Charlotte's smile faltered a little. She took a step towards the Russian Agent.

"You think he'll believe a spy over his fiancée? Must I remind you, people can be blinded by love. You of all people should know that better than anyone. Love cost you your family, your friends, and almost your life. You can care for no one out there; you can only care for yourself." Charlotte said, glaring at the red head. Natasha bit down on her lip to hold back a remark as Charlotte brought up some of her hidden past.

"Then why are you engaged to him?" Natasha asked, eyeing her engagement ring.

"Because I love him." Charlotte stated simply and plainly. Natasha felt Charlotte was lying but couldn't say anymore as they both heard Steve walking down the stairs.

"Okay. I'm ready, are you?" He asked, looking over at his fiancé.

"Yeah, I got everything that I need; well what's left of it." Steve, being the gentlemen that he always was, picked up her suite case and carried it over to the car. Unknown to Steve, Charlotte and Natasha were sending glares and glances at one another before getting into the car and driving away from their brownstone house.

The ride to the safe house, which was Stark Tower, was quiet but Stark tower wasn't much to blend into since Tony was always flying in and out every day. This would be the first time Charlotte was getting to meet the whole gang. She had known for some time that Steve was Captain America and Tony was Iron Man, well then again everyone knew Tony was Iron Man.

"So this is the famous Stark Tower huh?" Charlotte said as they got out of the car. She looked up and scaled the building. It was a lot different seeing it up close and not from her studios' windows.

"Yeah, the one and only ugly building." She heard Steve sigh in disapproval. She just laughed lightly at his comment. Natasha was keeping an eye on Charlotte as they waited for Steve.

"Do you need help honey?" Charlotte asked, seeing him carry both of their bags. Steve shook his head. He wasn't about to let his fiancé carry her bag in, even if she insisted. Charlotte gave up right away knowing that she would never win that battle. They walked inside and took the elevator up to the 39th floor before getting off and getting on the other elevator that was personally for Tony Stark and whoever was staying with him.

"This is all quiet elaborate for the guy. Besides doesn't he have a home back in Malibu?" Charlotte asked leaning against Steve's side.

"Yeah he does but said something about trying to reach the East coast with his company. Not really sure what he means, but yeah." Charlotte smiled and slowly counted the floors until they reached the top. The elevator doors slowly opened up to reveal a big living room with white sofas and a large flat screen, the kitchen was off to the side. Everything was in a big open space. The glass walls laid out right in front of her, giving her a perfect view of the busy Brooklyn streets below.

"This is definitely not what I expected." Charlotte was still taking it all in when footsteps came walking down the hall with voices joining in.

"I'm telling you it's true. There are no way those are-." A man with brown hair and a mustache was walking around a small group of people, who seemed to be annoyed with him.

"Steve you're back." The man said. He walked away from the small group and walked over to Steve.

"Hi, who you are you?" The man asked looking over at Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte, Steve's fiancée. You must be Tony." Tony looked at her, impressed.

"That I am. I'm sure that you've heard a lot about me?" Tony said with a smirk on his face. Charlotte just smiled but shook her head.

"No, not that much, aside from what I hear on the News and celebrity channels." The smirk on his face quickly faded. The small group behind him all broke out into a small smile.

"Well hey, now that you're going to be living with me and the gang, you'll be learning more about me." Charlotte rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Know she knew why Steve wasn't particular fond of Tony.

"Now time to introduce you to the gang. This here is Thor a.k.a the guy with the lighting hammer and evil brother, this is Dr Bruce Banner a.k.a Hulk smash, then we have your wonderful old Capsicle," Charlotte laughed at the nickname and smiled at Steve, who glared at Tony. "Then you have our two deadly assassins, best to stay away from Natasha when she's mad and don't' go anywhere near Clint's bow and arrows, and lastly you have the amazing me." Charlotte smiled at him, the sweetest smile she could.

"You're a good guy Tony. I don't know about the whole amazing part though." Charlotte teased him. Tony took a liking to her. Charlotte was pulled into the small group and started talking with all of them while Steve put their suite cases in his apartment then shortly returning to sit by Charlotte's side.

Noticing that Natasha had slipped away, Clint looked where she could have most likely been, in the gym. He walked to the gym and saw Natasha prepping herself for boxing.

"Hey, what' wrong with you?" Clint asked as he walked behind the punching bag she was in front of and holding it.

"Stay on your toes Barton." She seethed out. She glared at the punching bag. All Natasha could do was picture Charlotte's face on it and she was repeating punching her over and over, getting all the years of anger and jealously out of her.

"Okay something is definitely up with you. You never call me that unless you're pissed or stressed. So which one is it?" Clint had worked with Natasha long enough to know when her buttons were pushed and this was one of those times; the only difference was that he had no clue where her anger was coming from.

"Keep an eye out for Charlotte. Don't let her sweet smile blind you." Natasha couldn't believe that he could be so blind. He was blind just like all the others.

"Nat you just met her. She's Steve's fiancée. I doubt that she's any threat to us-." Clint was cut off by the deadly glare Natasha was giving him.

"You don't know her like I do. She's not someone we can trust. She has blood on her hands, just like you and I." With that being said Natasha walked out of the gym, with more anger seething out of her then before. As she walked out she was mumbling something to herself that Clint didn't make out at all, her voice was too low.

"You don't know my sister like I do."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Encounters

**So for those people who are reading this. I hope you will like this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**So this is my first fight sequence. So excuse me if it's not the best. This Chapter isn't my best but I will have better ones soon enough. Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

June 25, 2014

The sun slowly rose against the darkened sky. City lights were still flashing, cars were still running the streets and people were switching in and out of jobs.

Charlotte had woken up and gotten out of bed. She made sure that she didn't wake Steve when she slipped from the bed and quietly got ready to go to the gym. Once she was dressed, she slipped out of the apartment floor and onto the elevator. As she got on the elevator she realized nobody else was awake. Or so she thought.

Natasha had woken up twenty minutes before Charlotte. She was already in the gym when she heard the door open and close. Natasha didn't turn around, thinking that it was Clint that had walked in.

"Well well well, look what the bloody dog drag in." A voice said. Natasha stopped what she was doing. She took a deep breath before turning around to come face to face with her long-lost sister.

"Nafeesa. Get out of here while you still can. S.H.I.E.L.D will find out about you sooner or later." Natasha warned, glaring at her. Charlotte smirked at her.

"I'm surprised you still remember my real name. I would have thought you, of all people, would have forgotten your past. After you betrayed us." Charlotte sneered at Natasha. Natasha's face hardened at the memory she had done so well to bury deep in the past. She slowly stalked towards her but before Natasha could say anything Charlotte spoke.

"But the one thing that I don't understand is why are you telling me to leave? I thought you would have wanted me dead." Charlotte looked at Natasha, like an animal stalking its prey.

"I want you away from here. Away from my life." Charlotte threw out a pity smile. Natasha glared at her.

"I can't possible leave now. Not since I'm engaged to Steve." Natasha walked closer to Charlotte. Charlotte's face was completely cool. She had faced worst than her shunned sister.

"You can't have feelings for him. I know how they train you; they've trained me the same way. You are drained of all emotions. But I felt love and they have shunned me for that."

"You broke you're code. You betrayed us. You let love in. You let yourself be fooled by love. You-." Charlotte was cut off by Natasha slapping her across the face.

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Natasha yelled at her. Anger was seeping through her, boiling to a breaking point. Charlotte let out a laugh and looked at Natasha.

"Now you have the guts to defend him. You're pathetic. It took you ten years to say anything. No wonder Мать (Mother) and Отец (Father) despised you. You always had a weakness. That was always your downfall." Natasha lunged at her. Both hand out in front of her as she tried to grab for Charlotte's neck. Charlotte held her hands up and blocked them, pushing them out of the way. Charlotte pushed Natasha out of her face and punched her in the stomach. Natasha doubled over in pain.

"Maheera, you should have stopped when you had the chance. You were always a fool." Charlotte said before Natasha lunged at her and grabbed her by the waist, sending both of them to the ground. Natasha was on top of Charlotte with Charlotte's hands pinned beside her head.

"Don't ever call me that. She's dead." Natasha said sternly. Charlotte just smirked.

"Even if Мать and Отец shunned you out of our lives, doesn't mean I've forgotten you name Natasha. Nice life you have built for yourself. But it is only another mask that you have lived in for far too long." Natasha tightened her grip on Charlotte's wrist. Charlotte swung her leg over Natasha's head and hooked her neck into the crook of her knee. Charlotte threw Natasha off of her and quickly stood up. Natasha stumbled to get up. Charlotte ran towards Natasha, pinning her against the cement column behind Natasha.

"Steve will never fall for you tricks." Charlotte smirked at Natasha. Charlotte had her arm at Natasha's throat.

"He already has. Soon I'll be Mrs. Rogers." Charlotte whispered in her ear. Natasha punched Charlotte in the stomach and pushed Charlotte off of her. Natasha stood in front of Charlotte, glaring at the figure on the floor. Charlotte laughed at Natasha.

"You will never make that far." Natasha said in a threatening tone. Charlotte got up off the floor and stared at Natasha.

"You don't know how far I can take this game." Charlotte said. Natasha ran towards Charlotte, kicking her in the shoulder. Charlotte stumbled backwards a little before being elbowed by Natasha. Charlotte blocked Natasha next blow with her left arm. Charlotte swung her right arm to Natasha's stomach. Natasha stumbled backwards with little difficulty.

Soon both Russian were fighting it out. Bring the claws of the past out from their sheath.

Charlotte did a dragon tail-whip, kicking Natasha in the face with her foot. Natasha was sent to the ground, placing her hand out in front of her to break the fall. Charlotte landed on her feet and stood up straight. She looked down at the figure on the floor. Natasha turned her head to glare at Charlotte. Natasha swung her leg under Charlotte, knocking her down to the floor. Charlotte fell to the ground. Natasha quickly got up, keeping her eyes trained on Charlotte. Charlotte threw her legs over her head to give her momentum to jump up. Natasha stood ready to fight with her. Charlotte looked at Natasha, wondering what had happened to the famous Black Widow, the cold-hearted, deadly and skilled assassin, the one who would always be head to head with her.

Natasha grabbed for a nearby bo staff that Tony used for something. She swung the bo staff around the top of her head and aim to hit Charlotte in the head. Charlotte dodged the bo staff and crouched down; bending her knees she kicked her leg out, tripping Natasha. Charlotte straddled Natasha, taking a hold of the bo staff that was held out between them. They fought for dominance and ended up wrestling on the ground.

Natasha banged her head against Charlotte's forehead, giving Natasha enough time to throw Charlotte off of her. Charlotte stumbled to get her footing and Natasha stood up swinging the bo staff at Charlotte. Charlotte ducked under the bo staff and the next time that it came for her face she grabbed it and yanked it out of Natasha's hand. Charlotte threw the bo staff across the room and turned back to Natasha, who was running towards her. Charlotte swung her right hand, Natasha blocked it. Natasha swung with her left; Charlotte blocked it and punched Natasha in the stomach. Natasha hit Charlotte with her left hand, coming down on the crook of her neck. Charlotte felt the shot of pain from her shoulder as Natasha slammed herself into Charlotte's left shoulder. Natasha had pushed Charlotte away from her. Charlotte ran towards her, close enough to get her hands around Natasha's neck and knee her in the stomach sending her kneeling to the ground. Natasha took the advantage to knock her down from her knees. Natasha stood up and kicked Charlotte in the stomach. Charlotte was now on her back as Natasha stood over her.

"Now this seems familiar." Charlotte said once she had caught her breath. Natasha let Charlotte slowly get up off the ground but still had her eye on her.

"You were always better at weaponry fighting then hand to hand combat." Charlotte said as she stood ready for Natasha's next attack. Charlotte ran towards Natasha. She swung her left arm over Natasha's head; Natasha ducked, blocking Charlotte's right arm and then punching her in the stomach. Natasha took her right arm and then flipped her. But instead of landing on her back Charlotte landed on her feet. Charlotte twisted her right around and kicked Natasha in the stomach. Natasha stumbled back and leapt forward at Charlotte. Natasha used Charlotte's hand as leverage to swing her legs around Charlotte's neck and swing her body around Charlotte's back. Thus pushing Charlotte to the ground and holding her left hand, bending her wrist back.

"Had enough yet?" Natasha asked placing her weight on Charlotte's wrist. Charlotte smiled into the ground.

"Hardly." Charlotte bent her arm, sending Natasha to fall. Charlotte smashed her head against Natasha forehead and quickly stood up. Charlotte brought her hand down on the back of Natasha's neck but before she could hit Natasha, Natasha turned around and grabbed her hand, twisting it. Natasha pushed Charlotte to the ground. Natasha was about to break Charlotte's wrist when they head the gym door open. Both Natasha and Charlotte's head snapped towards the door to see who it was. Two voices were heard. Natasha went as far as spraining Charlotte's wrist.

Charlotte held back the cry of pain as the two voices came closer and closer. Natasha quickly got off Charlotte and fixed herself up. Charlotte got up off the ground and looked at Natasha. Although they said nothing, their eyes said everything that could be spoken at the time.

"Oh, hey guys." Charlotte said as she saw Clint and Steve walk into the gym. Charlotte walked over to Steve and gave him a light kiss. No one noticed Natasha glaring at the dark-haired Russian.

"So this is where you went." Steve stated but made it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't want to wake you." Charlotte said, smiling up at Steve.

"It's ok. Just means I won't have to send the search team out for you." Steve joked with her. Charlotte laughed lightly and looked back at Natasha, who was now talking with Clint as they walked over to the boxing ring. Charlotte looked back over to Steve.

"I'm gonna go back to our room and wash up. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, okay?" Steve nodded his head and kissed Charlotte lightly on the head. Charlotte turned to leave and as she got closer to the door she looked back over her shoulder, seeing Steve's back to her and Natasha and Clint fighting it out in the boxing ring. Charlotte smiled as she left the gym and walked to the elevator.

Once she was safely back at their apartment she walked over to the nightstand by her side of the bed and pulled out the note that Antonio had given her the other day. She hadn't had time to read it, let alone to pull it out.

'I will always wait for you. Nothing can stop us once we are done with this façade.' The note said.

Charlotte quickly crumpled up the note, went to the bathroom and then pulled out a lighter. She burned the note and threw it in the metal trash can, waiting for it to die out. As she gazed at the dying fire she grabbed for a Febreze spray can and started to spray it around the bathroom to hide the burnt smell. Charlotte turned on the shower and then slipped in. She started washing her hair when she felt a jolt of pain coming from her left wrist. That was when she remembered Natasha had sprained her wrist. She quickly finished her shower and then wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed for the first aid kit.

Once her wrist was treated she went back to the bedroom and started to get dressed for work. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. She grabbed her riding boots out of the closet and slipped them on. Charlotte pulled her hair into a French braid and then tied it off. She grabbed her riding gear and stuffed it into her bag, then left the room and went to the kitchen on the main floor.

"Morning Pepper." Charlotte said as she walked into the kitchen. Pepper looked up from her papers. She smiled at Charlotte.

"Hey where are you headed today?" Pepper asked looking Charlotte up and down.

"I work part-time at a riding stables. I teach kids how to rid." Charlotte said putting on smile. Pepper smiled at Charlotte once again and then returned to her papers. Charlotte grabbed something to eat out of the fridge and then started to head downstairs. She looked at her wristwatch. In ten minutes she would be getting a ride to the stable from one of her colleagues and they would have her update from the Directors.

Right on time, a small black compact car pulled up in front of the tower and a side opened up for her to get in.

"Morning." Charlotte said with a blank smile on her face, but with a voice that held no emotions. They handed her a vanilla folder and she placed it in her bag.

"Is there any message from them?" Charlotte asks.

"They want to know when the Op will be done." The man sitting next to her said.

"Give me a month more and it will be done." The man nodded his head. The rest of the ride was quite but not uncomfortable. Ten minutes later they dropped her off at the stables and drove back to the city. Charlotte walked into the stabled and grabbed a lead rope off the rack to get her favorite horse Jordan.

Back in the city Steve was getting ready to head into S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. They had called him about update on the home invasion. Steve thought it better if he went in and not having his fiancée worry about it. So they had a S.H.E.I.L.D agent pick up Steve and drive him to headquarters, since he was still getting to modern-day things. The ride there was quite and short. Once on base, he made his way up to the main bridge. Steve walked over to where Agent Coulson was standing over a computer.

"Morning Phil." Steve said smiling, clamping his hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Steve." Phil replied.

"You said you had an update with the home invasion. I was hoping you could tell me about that." Steve said. Phil moved away from the computers and over to a desk.

"Yes about the invasion, we don't think it was a random act. You were targeted but they weren't after you. It seems they are after your fiancée, Charlotte Tesla. Do you know why?" Phil asked with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"To get to me, I guess. I can't think of any other reason why they would try to get to her." Steve said shaking his head. As far as he knew Charlotte was a sweet, loving, caring, innocent, Russian immigrant descendent. Her grandfather moved to the U.S in his early twenty's looking to make a name for himself. He married Charlotte's grandmother in the late '40s. They had her father and he married an American and then Charlotte was born. There was nothing along the line where he thought that she would be in any danger. That was until now.

"Oh god. What am I supposed to tell her? She a target because of me." Steve said slightly shouting. He was blaming himself. He didn't want the woman he loved with his whole being, to die at his hands.

"Just don't tell her. We found street cameras from across the street that caught some of the action. I will warn you, you may be surprised by what you see." Phil said as he instructed an agent to pull up the pictures from the cameras. What Steve saw next shocked him.

"Is… Is that… Charlotte?" Steve stuttered out.

"We were hoping that you could tell us. The picture is a little blurry but once we clear it out you can see a face. We just weren't sure if it was her or not. The person in the picture has shorter hair and it's blonde. Also she's not the only one who broke into the house. The man who you tackled to the ground the other day," Phil looked over to Steve, who was still looking at the picture on the computer screen. "We were able to track him on the Interpol. Steve he's a trained assassin. Someone has a target over your head or Charlotte. You need to be careful." Phil warned Steve.

"What am I suppose to tell her?" Steve wondered out loud. He was still shocked. He could tell if it was Charlotte or not. But Charlotte was at work when he called. Steve was really confused.

"For now I think it's best if you keep her in the dark. The less she knows the better." Phil advised. Steve nodded his head.

"Well for the mean time can you run facial recognition on the blonde girl?" Steve asked. He needed to know if it was really her or not.

"Sure thing, we'll let you know once it done." Phil said to Steve. Steve walked away from Phil and over to the nearby table. He sat down. He started to re-think about everything with Charlotte. Was she really who she said she was or not. Against all doubt that he had for her, he still loved her with he had.

She had him wrapped up in her web of lies, and he didn't even know.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.  
**


	5. Op Flirt

**So for those people who are reading this. I hope you will like this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**If you have even seen Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, this chapter is based off of scene where Agent Carter had to get the launching codes from Nath, in Mumbai. **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

_July 25, 2003. Dubai, India_

Nafeesa walked along the side of wall. A Millionaire Indian named Raj Singh was throwing a party at an elite hotel in Dubai. Nafeesa was sent by the double A of A to take him out.

Raj Singh was sort of like Tony Stark, only little more childish. Raj Singh was a well know womanizer, he liked to indulge his guest with the most expensive wines and liquors. Raj was playboy in a given lifestyle. But along the way he had created enemies. And one of his enemies had asked to have him taken care off. They had agreed and sent in Nafeesa and Antonio, along with two stand-bys, Nadira and Lyla.

"You ready?" Antonio asked in a low voice. Nafeesa nodded her head with a sly sexy smile gracing her lips. Antonio and she walked into the hotel ballroom. They were met with bright colors, native music, loud chatter and tables and tables of food.

"Go find him." Antonio instructed. Nafeesa quietly obeyed. She split away from Antonio and started to slowly navigate her way around the crowd of high society. Her Celtic green, one shoulder, quite revealing, floor length dress, flowed behind her. It was an Indian styled dress, but still quite modern. It was sequenced under her bust and around her hips. She certainly caught the eyes of men as well as the envy looks and glares from the women. But she still had yet to find her target, Raj Singh.

As she wandered closer to the center fountain she spotted a large crowd, mostly women she noted, surrounding a rather handsome Indian man.

It was Raj Singh. Her target.

She slowly started to walk over in his direction. Raj was laughing and having a good time. He was looking around and then his eyes landed on Nafeesa. She glanced at Raj and gave him a playful smile. A smile that sparked a flame inside of Raj.

"Excuse me ladies." Raj said as he slipped away from the crowd of women in pursuit of Nafeesa. Nafeesa walked over to a food table that was off to the side and pick up a strawberry and started to eat it seductively. Raj smiled like an idiot as he watched her. He started to walk closer and closer to Nafeesa.

She knew she had him on her tail. She walked up right next to Antonio and whispered in his ear.

"He's on my six." She gave Antonio and light kiss on the check as if she was greeting a friend or lover.

"I got this." Antonio said through a smile. He slipped her a jeweled ring; she placed it in her hand. She nodded her head and Antonio asked for a glass of red wine. Just as Raj was about four yards from her, Antonio spilled the red wine on to the dress. Nafeesa looked down at her dress horrified. She looked up at Antonio and slapped him right across his face.

"I'm so sorry Souzan." Antonio started to blubber out. She pretended to glare at him. Raj was now only two yards away from her.

"You are so going to pay for his and the fact that you cheated on me, you asshole." She shouted at him, throwing her drink in his face and turned away, only to come face to face with Raj.

"Excuse me but I think I can give you a better dress." Raj said, using a line that would get them away from the party and have some alone time with her. Nafeesa looked at him, grateful she could get out of the now stained dress. As Raj and Nafeesa walked down a corridor to a secluded place, Antonio looked over the mess that he made and quickly walked away once the hotel staff member started to clean the mess up. He down on his ear-wig and spoke softly.

"Aphrodite has the target." He said using the code name that was given.

"Copy that." The voice said over the signal. Now all Antonio had to do was to follow them. Unnoticed by crowd he slipped down the same corridors and held his ear up to each door to try and find which room his partner was in.

Nafeesa had walked into the bathroom to change out of the stained green dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Normally she would have had a GHs-18 strapped to her right thigh and a browning nine mm at her left hip. Sometimes she would have a small six shot revolver by her left ankle and a small pocket fighting knife. But tonight all she had on her was the ring. She looked down at the ring on her hand and moved the cap off. Inside revealed a sharp needle point that was tipped with Russian poison. It would cause death within five seconds of injecting.

"Thank you for offering to lend me another dress. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Nafeesa said as she walked out of the bathroom. Yes she was in her underwear and bra and no this was not her first time being naked in front of someone.

"Well I can think of a few ways that you can pay me back." Raj said as his raked in the seventeen year old body in front of him, only he didn't know it was a seventeen year old in front of him.

"Please tell me a way so the debt can be paid." Nafeesa said as she walked closer to Raj. Raj placed his hands on Nafeesa's arms as a smile crossed it way to his lips.

"Something tells me you already know how to pay me back." Nafeesa smiled.

"You're right, I do know." Nafeesa started to take off Raj's white coat and tossed it to the chair in the corner. Raj loosened his bow tie. She slowly backs him to the bed. Raj sat down and Nafeesa started to play with his hair. Raj's hand traveled to her hip, Nafeesa place her hand on top. She took his hand and brought it closer to her face.

Nafeesa bent his hand backwards, almost breaking it.

"Agh!" Raj yelled out. Nafeesa quickly placed her other hand over his mouth.

"It's such a shame I had to do this. Then again maybe you shouldn't have ticked off the Chief of Justice. Seems your government failed you." Nafeesa said with a small smile on her face. She let go of his hand to remove the cap off the ring. Raj took his advantage to push her off and try to run for the door.

"Aw don't run Raj. As much fun as it would be, I don't really think my partner would like that." Antonio said as he walked through the door.

"I had him." Nafeesa stated, glaring coldly at Antonio.

"Sure you did. Because you always can see a dead men run to a door." Nafeesa let out a huff before walking up behind a still stunned Raj and piercing his neck with the poisoned ring. Raj fell forward towards Antonio.

"Place him on the bed; take off his shirt and pants. I'll mess up the bed and leave my dress here." Nafeesa instructed as she grabbed another dress. It was a one shoulder, floor length, red dress. A simple but elegant look.

Antonio slipped on a pair of latex gloves and did as Nafeesa told him to do. Once Nafeesa was out of the bathroom, she messed up the bed so it looked like they had sex before he died. As she was messing up the bed, Antonio was putting a syringe into Raj's belly button. The liquid inside was to make it seems as though he died of alcohol poisoning.

"I still count this as my kill." Nafeesa said aloud. Antonio just smiled and shook his head.

"As you wish." Antonio said once he was finished. Five minutes later they left the scene and slipped out of the party, making sure to avoid the security cameras. They walked out to the front of the hotel and waited for their car to be brought around.

"Well I think that went well." Nafeesa commented as the car pulled up. Antonio opened the car door for Nafeesa and she slipped in. She waited for Antonio to get into the car.

"I could beg to differ." He stated as he got into the driver's seat and started the car pulling out of the hotel drive way.

"Well more or less. He was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for." Nafeesa defended. Antonio nodded his head.

"Fair enough."

"Pull the team out, the target's out." Nafeesa said aloud.

"Good Job Agent Rozovsky, and as always pleasure working with you Agent Zotov." Nafeesa knew that last part was about Antonio. The girl working the radio had a small crush on him.

"Get off the line." Nafeesa demanded. Antonio looked over at her.

"What's with you?" He asked once the girl was off their radio.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She asked innocently.

"You just shouted at Agent Petrovich to get off the line." Antonio said. He hadn't seen her get this angry before.

"Well excuse me if I don't like it when Agent Petrovich flirts with my boyfriend." Nafeesa nearly shouted. She couldn't see why Antonio was so blind with the obvious flirting coming from Agent Petrovich. She was always pushing her chest out, giving Antonio flirty smiles, always complimenting him on his work outs or shooting skill. It made Nafeesa sick.

"Oh." That was all Agent Zotov had to say to the piss off assassin girlfriend sitting next to him. The rest of the car ride was silent. They drove to the hotel they were staying at and changed back into their street clothes. In the morning they drove to the airport and went back to Russia.

Once they were back at the Agency Headquarters Nafeesa went in to debrief Director Jaleela and Antonio went to Director Nikolai.

"Hello Agent Rozovsky." Director Jaleela said. Nafeesa nodded her head at the Director.

"Leave us." Jaleela ordered. The two agents at the door left the room. Once they were gone, Nafeesa took her seat across from the Director.

"So tell me, how was the mission?" Jaleela asked with a small smile on her face.

"It went well. There was however the slightest issue with my target." Jaleela looked at Nafeesa.

"How could there have been an issue. You lured him away from the crowd to kill him discreetly right?!" Nafeesa knew she was treading in dark waters. Jaleela was not the person you wanted to confess your mistakes to.

"Yes ma'am I did."

"Then what was the issue?" Jaleela said, almost shouting.

"My target was a lot stronger than I gave him credit to be. I was removing the cap off the ring when he pushed me off of him. Agent Zotov had just walked through the door when he tried to make a run for it. After Agent Zotov stopped him I stabbed him in the neck with the ring. The target was dead within five seconds. We cleaned the scene and left. We reported to Agent Petrovich to pull the team out, she forward the message and then we came here to debrief you and Director Nikolai on our mission." Nafeesa finished her story and then looked down. She didn't know what to expect. Nafeesa knew that Director Jaleela would've expected the best from her. But with her slight issue, she could've set off a bomb with Director Jaleela.

"I expected better of you Nafeesa. This was the simplest mission we have sent you on." Director Jaleela said to Nafeesa. Nafeesa continued to look down. She was waiting for her punishment to be given to her.

"You will be training the recruits for the next three months. That is all. You may leave now." Nafeesa got up and walked towards the door. As she was about to open the door Director Jaleela spoke.

"Do not disappoint me again Agent Rozovsky." Director Jaleela warned Nafeesa. Nafeesa looked back at the Director. Jaleela was staring at Nafeesa with a cold stern glare.

"Yes Mother."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.  
**


End file.
